Kingdom Hearts: Remnant
by Wind Spire
Summary: All Zane wanted was a peacful life. But he knows for him that it's impossible. He is a remnant of himself. And everyone seeks to make him whole. Can he put himself together before the darkness claims him once more? Or will he be saved? based on a RP
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I co-wrote with a friend of mine based on a RP he was doing.**

**You don't need to have been involved in the RP to find out much. Most everything will probably be explained.**

**Hope you enjoy and stuff. Leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts: Remnant**

****

**_Remnant: (n) 1. That which remains after a part is removed, destroyed, used up, performed, etc.; residue. 2. A small portion; a slight trace; a fragment; a little bit; a scrap._**

_My name is Zane Albrite. A few years ago, I was once a Nobody. I threatened my own friends and allies to accomplish my evil self's goals. I sacrificed my heart to destroy a group of people who threatened to destroy Kingdom Hearts. In exchange, I was granted a new life and heart. However, I lost my memories, my powers and my friends. It's an empty existence, but I can smile. I can love. And I can live. And that's all that matters. Right? But..._

_There are times I can hear it. The echo. Of what was once there. They say that the darkness never truly fades. And that sometimes the light becomes more dangerous then the dark._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts... 2 years ago...

"Its time!" The man dressed in all white robe looked at the 4 people standing before them.

In his hands he spun a white Keyblade that had a tip shaped like wings. A giant white vortex above him appeared and he pointed the Keyblade down. A black robed figure appeared with a Keyblade in black shaped exactly like the white one.

"This ends here! Repent!" The black robe jumped up and clashed with the white One. They crossed Keyblades several times as they flew in the air.

"Go get him!" A voice from below called out.

"Purity Rush!" The White figure called out.

"Damnation Cross!" The black figure yelled in return.

Both clashed 3 times in the air and landed on the ground as a giant heart symbol appeared below them. The symbol lit up blue for both of them. A giant wall of magic surrounded them. They stood with their backs to each other and panted heavily. The white figure dropped the White Keyblade and fell to the floor.

"Im... possible." The figure said as a heart came out above him and shone softly.

"You... cannot defeat... what is... you." The black robed figure dropped his Keyblade and fell to the floor.

"This... is... how it ends... Enza." The white figure weakly looked at the black figure as pink eyes could be seen.

"Yes... Nexaz... it's time for us... to become... who we were once..." The black figure looked at the white as a pair of pink eyes could be seen as well.

Both figures gave soft smiles as they began to fade apart. The heart above the white figure shone softly as the fading figures energy got sucked into it.

"Enza... does... death hurt?" Nexaz asked softly.

"No... It... doesn't. I promise... when we become one again... the pain will end." Enza smiled as his body turned into nothing but black bubbles and flew into the heart.

"Ok... I'll... hold you to that... Goodbye... my... friends." Nexaz eyes began to tear as he turned into nothing but white feathers which flew into the heart which shone brilliantly.

The two Keyblades flew up into the sky and flew around the heart. They spun around it rapidly as the heart began to shine brightly. The two blades stopped and came together to the heart. As they did, the heart turned white and the immense light blinded the people who looked on in silence. A tuft of black hair. Pink eyes. Fair skin. Nothing but a large white robe covering the body. The figure that appeared from the heart fell to the floor on his knees. He looked up as the heart transformed into a giant Keyblade with wings.

"For Repenting... I will grant you new life. But... you must begin all over with new memories. Remember that each memory is real and that they are powerful." A voice from within the blade spoke. It dispersed into millions of tiny small crystal like pieces.

The teen closed his eyes once and he found himself on a beach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Islands... Present Day...

"Zane, come help me with this dresser!" A woman called out.

A teen boy looked from his bed to the bedroom door and sighed. His room was very neat. The desk in the corner was cleaned off of everything but a singular lamp and some school books. The boy slid out of bed. His baggy blue pants fell to the floor as a long unbuttoned red shirt fell down to his knees. He had a white shirt on and he sighed softly. His short black hair was spiked back down diagonally. His eyes were pink in color. He stretched out and yawned. His heavy sneakers which were black shuffled out of the room as he looked at the tall brunette woman who looked at him.

"Are you okay, Zane? You do know it's Saturday, right? You should be out enjoying the world." The woman smiled as Zane gave a small laugh as she ruffles his hair.

"I know mom. I'll go out after I help you with the dresser."

Zane gave off a small smile as his mother nodded and took him to a room across the hall from his and opened the door. He went to work on fixing the dresser door which was broken. Soon after, he nodded and walked out of the room, down the small hall and two doors and the family room to a door.

"Bye, Mom!" Zane yelled out as he opened the door and closed it behind him. When he stood outside, the mid morning sun beamed down on him and he covered his eyes.

He could look out from his house to a small beach where a boat was docked. Beyond the beach was a small island some distance away in the ocean. He smiled as he walked down the road. He turned back and looked at the small one house home which was very well kept. He nodded as he looked into the windows and saw his mother smiling at him waving goodbye. He walked down the road to the left of his house.

The wind blew softly and carried the scent of the ocean to his nose. He crinkled his nose a bit and smiled.

"I wonder if I should go to the Island today." Zane tilted his head over towards the small Island out on the sea and sighed. "Well, I'll be bored if I don't pick something to do soon. So I might as well, just to explore."

Zane walked off towards the beach and strolled slowly to where a small boat was tied to a pier. He untied the boat and got in. There was a pair of oars in the boat. He took them off and pushed off the sandy beach into the water. He rowed contently towards the small island. Before long, he had reached it and beached the boat on the sand hard and walked off. He looked about and glanced at the island.

"It's been a long time... since I was here." Zane said as he looked at the wooden shack.

_"Oh really? How long has it been?"_

"Years? Maybe... months? It feels like it's been a while." Zane looked at a small bridge connected to a platform beside the wooden shack. It extended to a small circular island where a single tree resided.

_"I see. Maybe your heart is confused of the details. Can you remember what happened when you were here?"_

"I... can't. But there's this feeling. Deep inside, it's like I walked these sands before. I know... because I feel it in my heart." Zane looked up as the sun began to set.

_"The sun is setting early."_

"The sun is not meant to set for another few hours." Zane said as darkness over took the sky.

_"Zane. Run!"_

"What?" Zane said as the sky became lit with stars and some began shooting down into the ocean. "What's happening? A Meteor Shower? No... They're landing in the ocean."

_"Something is wrong. The stars are falling? Darkness without Twilight? Night without Day? Zane! Return to the main Island!"_

Zane looked on as the stars continued to fall from the sky. He ran off to the small boat and pushed it off the sand into the water and grabbed the oars as soon as his boat went a few feet into the water it slammed into an invisible barrier. Zane flew forward and knocked his head into the barrier hard. He fell back into the boat bleeding softly form his head.

_"No. They've closed off the main island. They've found us. Zane. Get up and get back to the island now!"_

Zane shook off his dizziness and grabbed the oars instinctively and rowed back to the small island. As he did a hug comet struck the island. The resulting explosion sent sand into the air and made a thick cover of sand. Zane dropped the oars to cover his face. Something forcefully pushed the boat forward and slammed it into the beach. Zane flew forward and hit the sand hard.

_"Zane! Get up! Something's coming!"_

Zane stood up weakly and opened his eyes. As he did he saw small little black creatures with yellow eyes. They looked at him with intrigue and began jumping around.

_"Zane..."_

"What the hell is that!?" Zane yelled out as he ran toward the wooden shack. More of the creatures appeared as he made a break for it.

As he did, something shot into the ground hard making more sand explode into the air. Zane turned back and looked at the figure of a young man standing up slowly. The figure turned around and looked at Zane. As he did, a shockwave blasted forth and destroyed all the creatures but with it went the shack and the entire island. Nothing but sand and ocean remained. Zane flew back a few feet and hit the ground rolling.

_"What the... this one has intense power!"_

"Hello Zane Albrite." The young man tilted his head forward and looked as Zane stood up weakly. He had deep blue hair and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. He gave a cold smile ad his all white outfit shone softly in the now present moon. His shirt appeared to be three sizes to big and his pants were baggy. He appeared to wearing large boots and white gloves.

"Who... are you?" Zane said softly.

"I am a messenger of some very important people you know... or rather used to know. You can call me... Mizu." He said softly. (A/N: Mizu is Japanese for Water.)

"What do you want? How were you able to destroy everything? What were those creatures!?" Zane barked out.

"Bite your tongue kid! I could kill you!" Mizu said as he held his hand out and giant hammer appeared.

Zane looked on in amazement and fear. "That's a really big hammer."

Mizu grabbed the hammer and spun it around in his hands a few times and slammed it into the ground. As he did, the ocean around the island exploded into the sky. The water began to overlap the island and solidified into a giant cage. Zane looked on in horror as Mizu laughed.

"This is a fun game. Let's play another. Time to give me your heart!" Mizu jumped up into the air and Spun around rapidly. As he did, he released the hammer and it spiraled its way to Zane.

_"Wake up! Follow my lead! Jump!"_

Zane looked at the hammer and jumped off to the side at the last second as the hammer bashed into the ground. Mizu grumbled and shot towards the hammer and grabbed it. He slammed it into the ground and a giant shockwave shot at Zane who was standing up. The shockwave hit its target and Zane flew hard into the cage wall. He fell to the sand panting hard.

"Having fun, Zane? I'll tell you more then! I am a member of an order known as The Chronos Order. We are keepers of time and memory. You my friend have lived on borrowed time and stolen memories! And I am here to collect your heart." Mizu laughed maniacally.

"Why... do... you want my heart?" Zane asked as he stood weakly.

"Awww, poor Zane really can't remember! But its okay, I will bring you to the darkness soon!" Mizu launched the hammer at Zane at supersonic speeds.

_"This is it! Focus!"_

Zane closed his eyes and he could feel something beating inside of him.

_"Together now! Release me!"_

Zane opened his eyes and flipped up over the hammer. As he did, he grabbed the handle and launched it back to Mizu at a faster speed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mizu said as the hammer crashed into his chest and sent him flying into the water cage wall hard. Mizu spat up blood and landed on the ground bleeding form his mouth. _"There's no way in hell he could have unlocked a part of his heart that fast!"_

Zane looked on panting as small glittering item rested inside his hand.

_"Zane... you must remember... who you are. He means to kill us."_

"Who am I then!? Who are you!? What does he want from me and you!?" Zane yelled out.

_"I am you... a part that resides deep within you. A part that cannot be called forth fully. You and I... are just pieces of each other. And to become whole, we must remember who we are. But if you lose your heart, you lose me and all the memories locked within you. We cannot allow Mizu to defeat us! We must fight on! We must prevail! Join with me?"_

"I... don't know... can I trust you?" Zane asked softly.

_"Better now then never!"_

"You've wasted enough time Mizu. The boss is angry with you." A cold voice said from above.

"Shikan! Please... give me a chance! I can do this!" Mizu looked up at the figure in the sky.

"What is that!?" Zane said as he looked up.

Long gray hair came from the figure. Nothing but a long black trench coat covered its body. His pale skin was complimented by the moon as he floated down from the sky softly. He had red eyes, darker then the blood slowly dripping from Mizu's mouth. As he walked towards Mizu, a large staff appeared in his hands. It was all red and had a small phoenix atop it.

"Shikan... please... I beg you!" Mizu looked at Shikan in fear as Shikan smiled.

"Sorry, orders are orders!" Shikan spun the staff around in his hands and took a big swing at Mizu. Mizu was sent into the air. As he flew high, the water cage blasted open. Shikan aimed his staff at Mizu's flying body and smiled. "Phoenix Sunrise!"

As he yelled it out, the phoenix on his staff shot up fast. As he did, the sun rose slowly with. The small phoenix shot up and blasted right through Mizu who screamed in pain. A giant ray of light appeared through his body and the phoenix stopped soaring and extended its wings and became an arrow. Mizu's body turned and faced the sun.

"Icarus' Arrow!" Shikan yelled as the Phoenix arrow shot forward towards the sun. Mizu's body flew with it and crashed into the sun causing a massive explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Zane yelled out as he looked on horrified at what he just saw. The sun sank slowly back out of sight and the phoenix appeared back on top of Shikan's Staff.

"Now, child, come with me." Shikan faced Zane who began to step back slowly. As he did, the water began to flow slowly.

_"Zane... into the water. Dive deep."_

"Come with me boy! Or I will launch you into the sun. Don't tempt me." Shikan walked forward aiming the staff at Zane whose heart began to race.

The water began to climb atop the circular island of sand. As it did, Zane walked backwards slowly. His feet began to touch the water and Shikan looked at him. Zane watched as Shikan's eyes began to open wide.

"No! Not to them again! Go after him!" Shikan yelled as the phoenix shot out from the staff towards Zane.

_"Fall back now!"_

Zane felt his body fall backwards into the water. The Phoenix shot passed him and missed its mark. Zane looked up as he fell back into the water. He fell deep into the darkness of the water. As he did, he could see Shikan look down at him and then disappear. As he feel and the darkness became more and more powerful he could hear a soft voice.

_"The heart is a powerful tool. And the power that comes from it is enough to change worlds and destinies. You have bared witness to this many times before. And now, it is time for you to begin a new journey in your life. Return to Kingdom Hearts and I will unlock the door of your heart. I will make you whole again. Zane Albrite... the time has come! Remember who you are. Remember your friends. And remember... the heart goes with you wherever you go... No matter how broken it is... it can always be repaired if you believe."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane closed his eyes and hit the floor hard.

"OW!" He sat up and rubbed the back of his head softly.

"It looks like we have another visitor. Why do they keep shooting out of the sky like that?" A stern voice said softly.

Zane opened his eyes and looked at the blond standing in front of him. From what he could tell he was sitting in the middle of some marketplace. It had a small medieval charm to it. The blond looked at him and offered him a hand. His black vest was visible. It had a metal wolf-pin attached to it and it held an arm covering which extended down into a half body cloak.

"Uh... who are you? And where am I?" Zane asked innocently and unsure of himself.

"The better question is who are you and how did you get here?" The spiky blond said softly.

"Uh... my name's Zane. And I don't know how I got here." Zane grabbed the blonds' hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"This place is called Hallow Bastion. We're in the marketplace right now. Where you're from?" The blond asked.

"From... Destiny Islands. But... what do you mean this place is Hallow Bastion? How do I get back to Destiny Islands from here!?" Zane looked at the blond confused.

"Look kid, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're in a totally different world. And the only person capable of taking to back to Destiny Islands is not here at the moment." The blond as Zane looked once more with an innocent confusion taking his face. "The name's Cloud." Cloud looked at Zane who nodded.

As they talked, a giant Gummi ship flew above them and landed in the distance.

"What was that?" Zane said curiously.

"That might be your ride." Cloud said as he walked off.

Zane nodded and followed him. As they walked off they headed towards a small house hidden in a block of houses. Cloud looked at the door which was slightly opened and pushed it all the way open. As he walked in a tall black haired figure was yelling at another blond.

"Well, if ya weren't so damn stupid, you would have never crashed it in the Land of The Dragons!" The blond yelled at the black haired figure.

"The blond at the computer is Cid. He's good with mechanical stuff." Cloud whispered to Zane who nodded like an idiot.

"Well if it wasn't for your crappy ass Navi-G... I would have never crashed!" The black haired figure yelled back. He slowly turned around and looked at Cloud.

"And he's..." Cloud stopped when the black hair figured stared at Zane.

_"Hikaru."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You failed me, Shikan. The Chasers and now Repentance have the boy." A cold voice said in the darkness.

In the center of the room, stood Shikan. A bright light shone above him and lit him well so that one could see him.

"Forgive me sir. I will not fail you again. I have the Chronos members seeking him as we speak. We shall get his heart, the Blade and the Negative energy within him. And in due time, we will destroy Kingdom Hearts." Shikan bowed softly.

"If you fail me a second time, do not return here, Shikan. For if you do, I will feed your heart to my soul and destroy what remain of your wretched life. Is that understood?" The voice said softly.

"Yes sir. I will not fail again." Shikan said as the light above him went out.

* * *

That's it for now. Be back soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

There are memories we all hold dear within us. And how we remember them, will always remind of an emotion attached to it. Some events are happy. Others are destructive. But we can look past all the negativity and hope for a new shining era.

All we need to do is believe.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired young man looked at Zane for a moment. "You look oddly familiar."

Cloud and Zane kept their silence at the black haired young man kept examining Zane. Cloud cleared his throat and the two others snapped out of their trances and looked at him.

"Hikaru, this is Zane. He ended up here mistakenly and wants to go back home. Maybe you can help him." Cloud said as he walked off.

Hikaru looked at Zane as he looked down to the floor.

"I can't shake the feeling that we've met before." Hikaru said softly. "Well, anyways, I'll help you out. I just have to handle something really fast." Hikaru walked off to another room in the house.

"Oh, okay." Zane said as he looked up and looked at Cid who was sitting down looking at him.

"Ya do look oddly familiar kid." Cid said as Zane looked on confused.

As Cid went to stand a large blast and earthquake rocked the house. Zane and Cid both fell hard to the ground. Zane looked back at the door and a figure in a red robe appeared. Zane's eyes opened as the figure stared directly at him. Cloud appeared and quickly pulled out his Buster Blade. As he ran towards the red robed figure, a group of 30 Soldier heartless appeared.

"This is not a war for Hallow Bastion, I just want the boy. Zane." The figure pointed at Zane who stood up.

"What in the hell!?" Hikaru reappeared from the other room with his hair slightly blond.

Zane looked at him stunned and confused. For the first time Zane had noticed what he was wearing. He had on a long unbuttoned white shirt showing his chest somewhat, white baggy cargo pants, white tennis shoes, white fingerless gloves, a silver neck chain, and white scarf that was folded.

"What did ya do to your hair!?" Cid yelled out as he stood up.

"BRING ME THE BOY!" The red robe figure yelled out.

"Not now, Cid!" Hikaru held out his hand and a crimson red Keyblade appeared in his hands. It was shaped as if to be a spear.

Hikaru walked out the door of the house and looked at the red robed figure and sighed.

"One of the 4. I see. So then, Hikaru, if you were here that means the other two must have been... oh this is priceless." The red robed figure laughed.

"Whoever you are, this won't end well for you. Back off." Hikaru pointed the spear-like Keyblade. "There won't be a second warning."

"You were once much stronger then many, but I will show you the might of a member of the Chronos Order. I am..." The red robe pulled back its hood and smiled. It was a woman with blood red hair and black eyes. "... Miyoko." She pulled the robe off and revealed her thin leather body suit. She pulled a long sword from her back and smiled coldly.

"Doesn't interest me." Hikaru said as Cloud was dealing with the heartless.

"Watch out, she can do more then summon heartless and look like a bitch!" Cloud yelled out as he cut through more and more Soldier Heartless that kept appearing.

Hikaru looked a Cloud for a split second before he turned back to notice that Miyoko was gone.

"Where did she go?" He looked around a moment and could not find her. As he did, from his shadow, a sword slowly began appearing.

"Look out!" Zane ran out from the house and pushed Hikaru out of the way as the sword shot out from the ground.

"Damnit, he's fast." Miyoko said as she looked on from on from a rooftop of another house. Her sword was stabbed into the roof. He pulled it out and sighed. "I guess, up close tactics will have to work." She jumped off and landed on the ground facing the two young men.

"Okay, she really is a bitch." Hikaru said as he stood up. Zane stood beside him and looked on.

"What do you want from me?" Zane asked coldly. His eyes began to shine a soft red.

"I want what's hidden inside you. But I see it's already fighting its way out. How mad can I make you?" Miyoko smiled and charged both of them. "Viper Sting!" She threw her arm aside and the sword began to go limp. She whipped it around and then thrust it forward.

"Damn!" Hikaru pushed Zane aside as the sword shot between them. They both hit the ground rolling and stood up fast. Zane looked around for a place to hide.

"Damn. Maybe next time." Miyoko smiled as Cloud manage to break past the heartless that impeded him before.

"I'm not too late to join this party, am I?" Cloud said as he walked over to where Hikaru was and exchanged nasty looks with Miyoko.

"Damn, seems like I have 3 boys to play with. A weakling who still has no idea what he really is, a former champion for good and a showoff with a big sword. It's time I up the ante! Come forth! Sylos!" Miyoko looked at Cloud, Zane and Hikaru smiling as her body took a soft green shine. She held her hand up and a blast of energy shot out of her hand into the sky. The sky above turned green and began to split apart.

"Wow, you can see space from here." Zane said as the planets and stars became visible in the splitting sky.

"This isn't good." Hikaru looked at the sky as a bright round thing flew towards them.

The giant ball of energy slammed into the ground and blasted the 3 young men back hard into opposing walls of other homes. As they recovered, the ball broke open softly and an Armadillo type heartless appeared. It was all blue with pink eyes and had the Heartless insignia on its back.

"Now, play fetch for mommy, Sylos." Miyoko said as Sylos rolled back into a ball and began spinning fast.

"I have a bad feeling that when it's like that, it's impervious to everything." Cloud said as he and the others regrouped.

"What do we do then?" Zane asked softly.

"Leave it to us." Hikaru smiled confidently and walked forward slowly. Cloud shook his head and followed.

_"Gonna let them do all the work?"_

Zane looked down, feeling weak and helpless. As he did, a card formed in his hand a picture of a fireball was on it. He looked at it confused and unsure what it was for.

_"Hey now! That's awesome! A Fire Spell Card! Hold it up!"_

Zane held the card tight as he looked at it. He slowly raised his hand to the air. As he did, Miyoko looked at him and her eyes shot open.

"A Shattered Memory card? Impossible! I thought all his memories were sealed!" Miyoko looked horrified. "Sylos, now!" She yelled out as the ball blasted forward at Hikaru and Cloud both of whom jumped out of the way.

"She's aiming for..." Cloud looked at Sylos's rolling body.

"Zane!" Hikaru yelled out. He put his hands together and took a deep breath. "Air Bombardment!" He spat out 4 giant blasts of wind at Sylos which exploded with no effect. "Damn! He was right!"

Sylos rolled forward as Zane raised his hand with the card.

_"Get out of the way! Now!"_

Zane looked at Sylos as he rammed into him. The two crashed into a wall. Sylos remained rolling into the wall. Miyoko looked in anticipation. Sylos stopped rolling and broke out of its ball and let out a giant roar. Miyoko looked on furious.

"Well!?" She called as she head footsteps behind her. She pulled out her sword and blocked Cloud's Buster Blade from crashing down on top of her. They remained in a deadlock. "Well, if it isn't the show off."

"Takes one to know one." Cloud said struggling against her.

On another roof, Hikaru looked down at Sylos shaking his head. "Things like that can be troubling. But you're okay, right?" He tilted his head over to Zane who looked on pale and shaking.

"Yea. Sure." He responded.

"Good, try not to get hurt." Hikaru jumped down and pulled out the spear-like Keyblade and nodded. "Here we go! Affirmation!" He said as the Keyblade transformed into a giant gauntlet like spear head. Hikaru grabbed it and stabbed Sylos' back hard with the Keyblade. Sylos let out a huge roar of pain.

"Sylos!" Miyoko yelled out as she kicked Cloud hard in the chest and made a run for Sylos.

"Here we go, time to change things around! Sin Limit: Supernova!" Hikaru kicked off Sylos' back and began turning all red and blasted into the sky.

Zane, Cloud (who recovered slightly) and Miyoko looked up at the spiraling red energy blast that was now Hikaru. It stopped in midair and shone brilliantly. Miyoko and Zane looked on mouth's agape.

"This is why they called him the Master of Affirmation. He's exceeded what Shinjo said he would be like." Miyoko said silently as the energy blasted back down towards Sylos and exploded hard.

The creature let out a huge roar that pierced the ears horrifically. The blast took out a home nearby and Zane ran from the energy wave that headed his way. He jumped down from the roof and landed in a cart of hay. As the explosion settled, a figure with a giant spear head for an arm appeared shining in red. It turned around slowly and incredibly deep blue eyes shone brightly.

"So, what other little tricks you got? Or is that all?" Hikaru's voice came from the figure.

_"Whoa, so that's the full power of Affirmation. It makes you ungodly strong."_

"You seem to know alot more then I do." Zane jumped out of the hay and looked at Cloud who looked on as Miyoko and Hikaru had a stare down.

"I seemed to have overstayed my welcome. It's time to go now, toddles!" She smiled and vanished rapidly.

When she was gone, Hikaru stopped glowing red and the arm was restored to normal and the spear-like Keyblade returned to its normal form. He sighed softly as Cloud shook his head.

"All that, for nothing." Cloud walked off as Zane walked up to Hikaru.

"You got hay in your hair. When I'm done regaining some HP, we'll leave. But before that, I have to go visit a friend in another world. If you don't mind that is." Hikaru looked at Zane who had hay stuck in his hair.

"Sure." Zane plucked out the hay and watched Hikaru walk off. "Who is he?"

_"Hikaru Tykage. A former member of the 4. The 4 was group of warriors destined to walk together and save Kingdom Hearts. It was comprised of 1 girl who had soon learned alot from the Holy Powers. Mistress of Light, Miyu. A man whose power was etched into memory and time. Lord of the Persecuted, Zaden. A teen whose powers were as strong as his conviction to save his friends. Master of Affirmation, Hikaru. Finally, a fourth member. I can't remember them much. But I know there were four. Then, there was you. The Repented."_

"Okay, but why don't I remember this?" Zane asked.

_"Not sure."_

**Meanwhile...**

"Explain to me, why I allowed you to go after the boy and you returned empty handed." A cold murderous voice said.

The darkness of the room was not inviting to Miyoko who stood with a light shining down above her.

"Well, sir, he was being guarded by one of the 4." Miyoko said a bit fearful.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!" The voice roared with such intensity that Miyoko shook.

"I am sorry I failed you, sir." Miyoko said as a tear streamed from her eye.

"You have failed me long enough. I will no longer allow this. For two years, I sat at the bottom of the darkness. I asked for you to bring me a simple heart and soul and you have all failed me. Miyoko, I will give you a task and you had best complete it." The voice said.

"Yes, sir. Anything you want." Miyoko said softly.

"Kill Shikan for his insolence. And then return to me with his heart and soul. Fail me and it will be you on the receiving end of a death sentences. AM I CLEAR!?" The voice exploded with rage.

"Yes, sir." Miyoko said with a small curling smile on her face.

"Good. Be gone, foul vermin." The voice said as Miyoko disappeared. "I will attend to this matter of the boy myself. And I will get what I want."

The lights of the room exploded on and in a giant chair shaped like a broken heart was a robe in all shining silver. A pair of pink eyes shone.

"We shall see soon."

The figure stood and several chains fell to the floor. At the ends of the chains were sharp knives. 14 blades all together. The figure walked forward as the chains followed closely behind him. Then, without warning, the blades retracted quickly back up into the robe and out of sight.

"I will get what I want." The figure turned to the chair and stared at it. The chair exploded into many pieces.

**Back At Hallow Bastion...**

"Okay, we're set to go." Hikaru looked at Zane who was sitting inside of the gummi ship. He shook a bit from fear. "Don't worry about! I'm generally a great driver."

"That eases me." Zane said as he shook a bit more.

"Thanks for the confidence boost. Okay, here we go! Off to The Village of Forgotten Memories!" Hikaru exclaimed as he jumped into his seat and pressed a giant green button.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" A voice called out in a long white hall.

The girl standing in the hall turned around slowly and gave a small smile. She held out her hand and a white Keyblade shaped like a crescent moon appeared. He black dress was akin to one that Alice herself wore. And she was proud of it. Her eyes were shocking blue and her hair was black. It was all held together by a bow and she pointed the Keyblade at the empty space.

"We'll see how far you've come along, Miyu."


End file.
